


Prompt: Socks / Before

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Fandot Creativity Night, August 29th, 2015 [2]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt: Socks / Before

The Manager was a very organised and tidy person. At work. At home, he was a mess. When he was living on his own, he basically had a bunch of piles of different things, including clothes. Alright, shirts and trousers and underwear did have their separate shelves/drawers, but finding a specific item was always a bit of a puzzle. He learned to adapt to his environment quickly; every day his alarm would go off about an hour early, so he would have enough time to sort through everything to find what he needed for the day. But still, it happened that his shirt didn't match his trousers or he had to wear his swimming trunks because he'd forgotten he was out of pants and in a hurry. But that was a thing of the past. Or so he kept telling his Driver. 

Because since they had started living together, the Driver kept their shared living space fairly organised. It wasn't spotless, there were people living there, but it was much better than how the Manager had lived before. The Driver took care of the laundry (so no more trunks as underwear) and the Manager cooked, amongst other things. It worked and the Manager could spend his normal seriously needed hour sleeping in. Or doing ... other ... things ... that sometimes included the Driver. But when the Driver got appendicitis and had to go to hospital for a few days, all hell broke loose. When the Driver came back, feeling much better, the first thing he did was clean and re-organise the place. But unfortunately he missed a few things. So that's how it happened that when the Manager had made meatloaf, asking the Driver to turn on the oven to preheat, he was faced with his Driver holding up a pair of socks. "I found these in the oven. Trying a new recipe today?"


End file.
